


She'd Make a Fine Captain, and a Fine Partner

by Plucifer_the_Invincible



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blake is a princess pirate, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, F/M, Some characters in the tags are mentioned and that's about it, This gets better i swear, This is mostly a Blake and Yang story, Will likely update rating as I go, Yang is more like Raven than she likes to admit sometimes, Yang is smart and that's canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plucifer_the_Invincible/pseuds/Plucifer_the_Invincible
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, the captain of the Bumblebee, receives a harsh reality check when a stunning woman arrives dying on her ship. Blake Belladonna needed to escape, and she received a bullet in the side for it.





	She'd Make a Fine Captain, and a Fine Partner

Yang Xiao Long: Daughter of the commander of the Branwen armada. Captain of the Bumblebee, a ketch tuned for speed and quick hits. Yang was a pirate too, but not very well known. She mostly jumped from island to island, stealing what she could and trying to get back her ship whenever her ship was stolen, which happened more often than she’d like to admit. Recently, she sailed into Port Patch on a sinking ship. By the time she reached the dock, she was riding on the Crow’s Nest. Rather, the Qrow’s nest.

Yang was always one to keep up a positive attitude. Whenever it helped seduce the lovely females of her home or when it deceived the local shoprunner into letting her snag some goods, her wit and attitude were unrivaled. She was a pirate, and the pirate’s life was for her.

Blake Belladonna was the right hand in the White Fang Fleet. Her only commander was Adam Taurus, her lover…and abuser. He had proclaimed that they were stealing and killing for eternal freedom. For some time, Blake had believed the psychopath. That was long ago. In truth, Blake had wanted to break free of Adam’s psychological grasps for quite some time, but the damage was done. Eventually, she would crawl back to him. Or worse, he wouldn’t let her leave and would kill her on sight. This is exactly what happened. Blake had abandoned in the dead of night, aided by shadows. She stole her trusted rifle from Adam’s room and boarded a small dinghy. Unfortunately for her, some of the crew on her ship had detected the boat, and rang the bell. When Adam saw that his subservient was no longer beside him, he immediately took to his gun.

Ilia Amitola would soon be rewarded for her keen eye, and she felt no remorse for the traitor.

Adam ran out to figure out what direction Blake had rowed off to, and it didn’t take long before he was lining up a shot. He fired, fully intending to kill Blake there. A wave suddenly spiked the boat and caused Adam to miss his dead shot, only hitting Blake’s side. He lowered his gun, seething with anger.

“Captain, we lost her. My apologies.” Adam stabbed the crew member with his sword. He had to think, what would convince these crew mates he wasn’t hellbent on Blake’s death? They would rip him apart if they found out he was so easily set off by Blake. He would play it off for now, then hunt Blake while nobody looked.

“Clearly he was too stupid to realize I let her go. Once she realizes we love her, she’ll come sailing back to us. I guarantee it. Get back to work, all of you! I need more sleep.” Adam marched back to his quarters to return to a now empty bed.

Blake couldn’t believe she let herself get caught by half asleep guards. The dinghy was still intact, so she could rest without fear of sinking, but the pressing issue was the bullet wound in her hip. She had cried out in pain when the bullet pierced the bone, but she would have to wait. She used the cloth decorating her had as a temporary bandage to put pressure on the wound. She wouldn’t last long, though. The bullet would get infected and she’d die. She had to seek help within the next six days, or else.

Lucky for Blake, help would arrive the next morning. A golden angel, donned in the riches of a thousand kings. It suddenly occurred to Blake how incredibly attractive her own sex was.

Yang had managed to make a daring escape from a platoon of privateers, one going so far as to call Yang “The best pirate I’ve ever seen”. She had made it out like her mother and was celebrating with her loyal crew. That’s when she saw the most gorgeous woman, dying on a boat. Yang had to save her. She was cloaked in shadows and her unconscious form was divine. 

“Gorgeous lass overboard!” Yang had yelled out to her crew, who each responded with their own snide comments as they carried out their order. It was First Mate Sun who was the first to view Blake after Yang. He called out to his captain, “Gorgeous lass is right, are you eyein’ this one like the others, Captain?” Sun’s voice portrayed some hope. Yang’s mind, however, was entirely focused on this dark stranger, as well as the massive patch of blood in her torso.

“Get Jaune.”

“You called, Captain?”

Jaune Arc, the reliable medicine man, who always seems to be there whenever Yang needed him. Yang could always count on him. He pulled out his medicinal pack and began to examine Blake. Thankfully, the exhaustion kept her asleep throughout the entire examination. Yang didn’t understand why, but she found her worry increasing for the girl as each second ticked by. 

“When you’re finished, get her to my quarters. I’ll prepare some food for her.” Yang had seen more than enough wounded pirates in Jaune’s quarters. The best option was food after treatment. Always. Yang left the room to focus on ship tuning and crew instruction. Anything would do to get her mind off of the fallen angel.

Blake awoke on a strange bed, and she was sick to her stomach.

"I don't understand why you're being so nice, Captain. The last time you did that, she made off with our ship and you had to get us back!" A male voice had spoken. He spoke from his throat.

"I just have a good feeling about this one, Sun. Trust me on this." Another voice rang out. Solemn and determined. Blake deduced this voice as the Captain.

Another, calmer voice spoke.

"Yang, I understand how this may seem to you, and you may be completely correct on this. Sun's argument does have merit, though. Your trust has led us astray more than once." The voice then paused. Blake heard the small tinkling of a teacup.

"You know, I don't think you should talk about someone when they can hear you." A motherly voice spoke this time. Her inflection was smooth and kind. 

Blake hated that kind of voice. It reminded her of her mother, and all of the guilt that came with leaving her life as a princess. Her parents were understanding, being royalty was hard work. Had they known Blake would be shot by the man she left with, however, they would have never allowed it. She hadn't seen them in years. They would probably be disappointed in how she ended up, Blake thought. 

Blake's thinking was cut short by the sound of screeching chairs and stomping boots. Their eyes met. Blake once again beheld the golden goddess from her gunshot-based fever dream. Only, instead of wearing riches and a flamboyant outfit, she wore a more modest captain's outfit, and kept a sword at her side, hand resting on the hilt. Beside her was a woman with deep red hair and emerald eyes, a man with long black hair and garbed in a forest green outfit, a blonde monkey Faunus who neglected to wear a shirt and another blonde who was much more modest about his physical appearance. Blake matched the voices to their bodies quickly.

"So the most beautiful lass in the world is finally awake. They call me Captain Yang Xiao Long, miss. This be the Bumblebee. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Yang reached a hand out to the mysterious girl, who pulled away as far as she could, eyes widening in suspicion.

"Fair enough," Yang joked, "But we're gonna have to fix that."

**Author's Note:**

> Weugh. Finished. Yes, I essentially made Yang into Jack Sparrow. Her character will grow, I swear. I know this reads a lot like Fractured Ribs and Horsehair and trust me, I’ll get more into my own. Consider this a preview to a much bigger tale I wish to tell. I just need a springboard first. I’ll also make a superhero AU cause I’m a sucker for superheroes but I need to figure out where to start.


End file.
